Time is My Enemy
by GuardCourfBare
Summary: Rodrick didn't care about anyone but himself until an unexpected accident changes the course of his family forever. Brotherly moments. Not Slash
1. The News

A screaming noise came from my phone which made me jump a little. Yeah, defiantly not my band's best song, but I did have an amazing drum solo in it. I flip it open and place it to my ear.

"What?" I ask harshly.

"Rodrick, honey," my mom says, "Can you make sure the door is unlocked so we can get in when we make it home. I am afraid we are a little lost after your father refused to pay the toll and took a detour."

"We are not lost!" I hear my dad scream in the background. "I know exactly where we are."

"Face it, we are lost," my pesky, little brother/victim, Greg, said.

"Sure, whatever," I try to sound annoyed and uncaring but really I just hope for them to come home safely.

"Thanks sweetie. Love you," my mom ignores my tone of voice.

"Yeah," I hang up and remove myself from the couch. I go to the front door to unlock the door and with a click, the task is done.

I walk downstairs, carefully avoiding the mess that I call a bedroom. I notice my drawer was open. I peek inside to see all of my things out of place. "Greg!" I yell out loud to just me. '_Dang_' I think _'He's going to pay for this when he gets home!' _He was always in my stuff, never respecting my personal space. He was lucky he was with Mom and Dad right now, visiting Grandpa Heffley. Manny had decided he would rather hang with Grandma so he threw a temper tantrum and as always, got his way.

Me? Well I don't care much for family time so I did the honorable thing of pretending to be sick. Oh don't give me that look. At least I didn't call my mom some nasty name or swear at her.

I fall back onto my bed and grab a magazine with some hot chicks. Yeah, I enjoy this very much.

Time passes and soon the house phone is ringing. I growl and answer it.

"What?" I once again ask.

"Rodrick, honey?" The voice seemed worried.

"Who is this?" I push myself up on my elbows.

"It's grandma. I just received a call from the police. Your parents…and Greg…Oh, God…"

I push myself up all the way to standing. "What happened?" I was scared now.

"Their car skidded on the ice…and into a tree." I nearly dropped the phone. She began crying badly. "I need you to go to the hospital. I have Manny so I'll find someone to watch him for me." I run up the stairs holding back my own tears.

"Okay, I am on my way." I hang up the phone and hop into my band's van. I drive for a few minutes before pulling up to the hospital. I park the van and run into the emergency room doors.

"What's your name, sweetie?" An old lady questions me at the front desk.

"Heffley…Rodrick Heffley." I mutter out. "My family was in a car crash. I need to know what has happened, please."

"How old are you?" She asks.

"Seventeen," I manage to speak.

"I'm sorry but I can only give this information to someone over the age of eighteen."

"Please, you have to." I beg. "I was home and my grandmother called me and told me what had happened. They are my parents and little brother. I just need an answer." Tears finally flow down my cheeks, silently as the women hands me a tissue.

"Well I am sorry to say but Frank Heffley was pronounced dead at the scene and Susan and Greg Heffley are both in surgery at the moment." She reads from the computer. "I'll have someone report to you if anything happens." I can only nod and move over to one of the chairs in the waiting room.

Years seem to pass before anyone approaches me. My tears have long since dried with salty tracks left down my face.

"Are you Rodrick Heffley?" The doctor asks me.

"Yeah." I answer back hoarsely and stand up to shake his hand.

"I am sorry. We tried and did everything we could to save her but, it we couldn't." My mom and dad were both dead, just gone. The people who had loved me and cared about me my entire life just simple had vanished.

"What about Greg?"

"He's is a very critical condition, I'm afraid. He had severe internal bleeding and a long gash on his left arm along with bruises and other smaller cuts. He has lost too much blood. The best hope we have for him is that the gash does not become infected. If it does, well…we shall see what we can do."

I fall back into my chair in shock. Almost my entire family was gone. "Can I see him?" I whisper.

"He was just moved into a room. Let me take you there." He gestures to door. I push myself up shakily and fallow behind him. "He's in there." He points to a room up ahead. "If you'll excuse me, I am needed. I am sorry for your lose."

He walks away and I try to prepare myself for what I am about to see. But no one could have expected this.

Greg lies still, almost too still for my liking. His chest rises up and down only a hair. A bandage is wrapped securely around his left arm with an IV tube in his hand. I move forward slowly and grab his hand. Gently so I do not hurt him further.

"Hey, Greg," I try to hide my tears but they fall anyway. "It's me, Rodrick. You know…your brother." I sit on the edge of the bed with his hand still in mine. A pained look comes over his face. The stupid monitor that has those weird lines that spike like a mohawk with weird beeping noises suddenly beeps a little faster and the spikes appear more.

"No, no…Shhhh…" I take my free hand and place it to Greg's face, smoothing out the lines of pain. "It's okay. I've got you now. No one is going to hurt you." The beeping slows down and my heart returns to normal. I want to lie down next to him but I know that isn't allowed.

Instead I stand up and grab a chair from behind me. I pull it up to Greg's bedside and retake his hand. My head falls to the bed staring at my brother's face before I fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Leave me a comment if you would like me to continue with this!<p> 


	2. The Young Ones

Hello everyone! I didn't think I would get that many reviews! Wow, that was a lot! Anyway...I would like to thank everyone who did review/favorite/alert this story. I normally thank everyone by PM-ing them but I got a lot more anonymous reviews then ever before. So thanks a bunch! Thanks also for the ideas. Keep them coming... I have most of the story planned out already but I like to hear what you guys think would make this story better. So please enjoy this story and check out my website by going to my profile page and clicking homepage. I put extra stuf on there so check it out! I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter!

* * *

><p>"Rodrick?" I hear. "Rodrick, honey…" I moan at the voice. I'm enjoying looking at the back of my eyelids too much to open them.<p>

"Wodwick?" I hear a voice that is much more annoying and high pitched. I moan again but take the opportunity to open up my eyes. My neck hurts, like, a lot, from it lying on Greg's hospital bed. The nightmare of last night comes rushing back to me. I gasp a bit as I see my grandmother standing beside me with Manny hugging her leg.

"Hey, Manny," my voice is barely above a whisper for reasons unknown. I pick up and set my four-year-old brother on my lap, something I have never done before. He seems shocked by this notion but goes along with it anyway.

"Um, Gramma…" I say. "I need to tell you that…"

"I already know," She interrupts, pulling another chair beside mine. "They called me, at my house, last night."

"Does he know?" I nod at Manny who is looking at Greg.

"Bubby?" His head tilts a bit. I can tell he is confused by what is going on.

"I tried telling him, but…I couldn't…I mean he's…so…young…" She trails off, looking out the window, watching the sun rise. I can see tears in her eyes.

"Should I…?" I try. I feel my own tears threatening to appear. Gramma just nods and excuses herself from the room.

"Ploppy…" Manny says as I turn him towards me.

"Manny," I try to start, but I can already feel my breath hitching, my eyes watering. "Mommy and Daddy are gone." I put it in the simplest of terms for him.

"Where deys go?" He asks clueless-ly.

I was so thankful that we were religious enough or else it would be even harder to tell him. "They went to heaven…to be with God."

"When dey coming home?"

"Never, they can't come home; they are dead, Manny. They are never coming home."

"But…" Then he realizes and the tears fall. He grabs my shirt and balls it into a fist. I wrap my arms around him and hold onto him for dear life. My own tears fall again, silently.

"Why didn't dey take me with dem?" Manny's cries become softer. "I want dem here now!"

"They can't come back…they didn't want you to go with them. They would want you to live a happy life, here, with Gramma, and me, and Grandpa, and Greg. They wouldn't want to take you away from all your toys and your room. No. They wouldn't want you to give that up. They will always be here with us though. They are going to watch over us and make sure that nothing bad ever happens. They are going to keep all of the monsters and the big, mean, scary men away. I promise." I rub his back to reassure him (and maybe even myself) that everything is going to be okay.

After a while, he seems to calm down. Gramma returns and decides that they should return to her house. She tries to make me come with her.

"No, I am staying here with Greg." I protest firmly.

"What will you do when the weekend is over? You have to remember school." She points out.

"School can wait until Greg is better. What if he wakes up when we aren't here? He'll get all nervous and he doesn't need that right now."

"Fine, but tomorrow you will go back to my house and at least rest properly and come back Monday morning. We can worry about school later."

"Thanks, Gramma." I say as I pull her into a hug. She returns it and leaves with Manny. I sit by Greg the entire day, only getting up to stretch my legs by walking to the bathroom.

As soon as I think I'm about to go out of my mind, a girl, who can only be about the age of six, walks into the room. She has a bright, pink jacket on that looks like a hand-me-down. She has bright green eyes and brown mid-length hair that is tucked into braids.

"Hi!" She quickly greets me. "I'm Julie. What's your name?" She holds out her hand so I can shake it.

"Rodrick…" I say, weirdly letting my huge hand take hers. "What are you doing in here?" I wonder.

"Hiding from my beast of a sister," She giggles. "She works here and I don't feel like fallowing her."

"Won't she be mad if you're gone?" I ask.

"Yeah but it isn't like she hasn't been mad at me before…" She smiles and I can see a whole where her two, front teeth should be. I smile a tiny smile at the memories of being mad at Greg and chasing him to the point of exhaustion.

"Who's that?" She wonders, pointing to the bed. I cringe at the thought of explaining it to her.

"That's my brother Greg. He was in a car accident."

"Oh, where are your mommy and daddy?"

"They died in the accident." Great. Here come the tears again.

"I'm sorry. My daddy left when I was two and my mommy is in jail. My aunt Rita takes care of my sister and I."

"Oh…I'm sorry…" I mumble out.

"That's okay. My mommy wasn't that nice to me anyway. She used to hit me and call me names. I didn't like that stuff she drank. It smelled weird. I tasted once and…ugh! It tasted terrible; worse than vegetables- if that is even possible! I hate vegetables! Do you hate vegetables too?" She asks which makes me laugh.

"Yea, I hate them too; especially broccoli."

"That's the worse!" She says is a cute-as-a-button voice that would have won over my mom in a nano second. I laugh for the second time.

"You're funny," I say.

"Thank you, thank you. I'm here all week." She says as she bows and waves to an imaginary audience. I laugh for the third time and clap. She smiles and makes me wonder how someone like her, who had been through so much, could still smile and laugh. It gave me the slightest hope that everything was going to be okay.

"Julie! There you are!" A young woman screams as she runs into the room. She wraps Julie in a hug and suddenly realizes me in the room. "I am so sorry if she was bothering you. She got away from me and I didn't know where she was…" She tries to explain.

"Naaaahhh…she was fine. We were really gettin' to know each other, right, Julie?" I look past her older sister to look at the little girl.

"Yep! He hates vegetables too!"

"Well that's nice." The girl said. "Listen, you can come back another time but right now, Aunt Rita is outside waiting for you. You do want to go to that sleepover, now don't you?"

"Of course I want to! It's going to be a lot of fun! Lindsey said we are going to paint our nails, and watch movies and eat popcorn, and…"

"Well I can't wait to hear about it!" I say, shocked that I am actually excited for the little girl. "Why don't you tell me everything the next time you come here, okay?"

"Yeah! That would be cool!" I hold out my hand to high-five her and she slaps my hand then quickly runs out the door. "Bye Rodrick!" She yells from down the hall.

"She sure is a lot of fun." I smile.

"Yeah, I don't know how she does it after all she's been through…" Her older sister stands up and looks at me. She has the same spirit in her brown eyes as the young girl. Her hair is a soft blondish-brown that flows in waves down her back.

"Well, I'm here if she ever wants to stop by while you're here." I offer.

"That would be nice. She doesn't like coming with me but there is no way I want to leave her back at our apartment while my aunt works. I'm Molly, by the way." She holds out her hand just like her sister and I stand up to shake it.

"Rodrick. She really brightened up my day. Aren't you a little young to be working here?"

"Yes but I help out in the office filing stuff. It's not fun but every penny counts for college. Why are you here?"

"My brother." I nod towards the bed. Julie takes one look and her face drops a bit.

"I'm sorry. I hope he gets better soon. I couldn't imagine loosing Julie."

"Well, don't. It sucks."

"I should get going. I hope everything works out for you."

"You too, and drop off your sister even if you're not working here. I like her. And I'm sorry. Your sister told me."

"Oh, well…yeah, she really should keep her mouth shut more often. But it was nice to meet you." She waves to me as she walks out of the room. The spirit in her eyes is replaced by sorrow. I watch her walk away to see her run into a door marked 'CLOSET'. She must be upset. Not the best way to make a first impression.

I return to my chair and refocus on Greg. I grab his hand and do something I never thought of doing. I quickly do the sign of the cross and bow my head.

_Dear God,_

_I'm sorry for screwing up all those times in my life. Flunking school, not listen or respecting my parents, and not caring about other people. But I can change all that. I would change it all just to have my parents and Greg back. I really want to have a better relationship with them but I guess I never will._

_I need Greg. I need to tell him that I am sorry for everything. I need to tell him everything that I like about him and that I love him. All of those times where I had wished he never was born or did something terrible, I didn't mean it. I guess I was just upset with him. But a world without him would be a very bad one. Manny needs him too. We all need him, I guess. _

_Greg is my last lifeline, the thing keeping me sane right now. If he wasn't around, I don't know what I'd do. I want him better. I would do anything to make him better. Heck, I would give up my own life now just to see him living a normal life. I know that sounds ridiculous coming from me, but I would do it in a heartbeat. _

_So God, I don't pray for me, I pray for my parents- that they are up there with you. For Greg- so that he has the strength (even though I know he does) to make it through this. For Julie and Molly- that they can have a better life. And for my family- so we can make it through this in one piece. _

_Thank you, God._

_Amen…_

I redo the sign of the cross and look at Greg. Nothing has changed about him. I just want him to wake up. I want to hug him and tell him I'm sorry. But I can't, not right now. I look out the window to see the stars are shinning and the moon looks like a banana. A whole day without my parents; I had made it. A whole day without Greg; I wouldn't last an hour. I cry hard thinking about him gone. I cry until something stops me. The hand I am holding is gripping mine. I look up at Greg's face.

"Rodrick…" Greg's eyes are open just a slit and his voice is hoarse.

"Hey there, little brother…"

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it! I wasn't too happy with the prayer, but I guess it will have to do... Sorry I didn't update sooner...I am a student so I don't really have a lot of time to write.<p>

So I have a question for all of you 'cause I like to hear about you guys. So answer this for me: What is something that brightens up your day? What ruins your day? Leave your answer in the review!

Something that brightens up my day is talking to my best friend on ooVoo. Being yelled at by an adult ruins it. Anyone who answers gets an award so let me know what you think!


	3. Tears Fall And Hearts Grow

Hello everyone! Sorry this is so late. The thing is, I write chapters and then I am not too happy with them. So I rewrite them until they are perfect to me. I don't know how you guys will feel about this chapter. It is very short, I do realize that, but I find it to be sweet. I really hope you all enjoy this!

And to everyone here in the U.S., I would like to wish you a happy Memorial Day! In remeberance of what this day is for, I dedicate this chapter to all the people who have died while fighting in any war.

* * *

><p>The eyes I thought I would never see again, full of light and need of acceptance, stare back at me. Greg moves his arm a bit but ends with a moan.<p>

I can feel my smile fading as I watch my little brother feel a pain I wish I could take from him.

"What happened?" Greg asks with a look of confusion.

"You were in a car crash with Mom and Dad and…" I trail off, looking at the door not wanting to see his face.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" He smiles with a hope I don't feel. If I thought telling Manny was hard, Greg would fully understand.

"Greg…" I feel those stupid tears wondering in the back of eyes, waiting to come out. I couldn't cry, not now. I was going to stay strong.

"What's the matter?" Greg's smile disappears.

"They…well…they're gone…"

"What do yo…No, they can't be…" I move closer to him. He stays quiet for another moment.

"No!" He says forcefully. "You are lying to me! Is this another one of your stupid tricks?" He moves away from me; he's afraid of me.

"Greg, I'm not playing a joke on you. I have never been more serious in my life. They are dead. Ok?" I stood up and began pacing. I was mad that he would think I would make a joke out of this. "I would never make you believe something this terrible! God, I don't even believe it yet…" I turn around and look back at my brother who is staring at me in shock. Tears flow down his face in sobs.

I quickly run to him and sit on the edge of his bed. He sits up a bit and lets his face fall into my chest. I couldn't believe he thought I would ever let him do such a thing. More surprisingly, I can't believe I let him. I put my arms around him while one of my hands gently strokes his head.

"Shhhh… its okay little brother. I got you. No one will hurt you…" I mutter comforting words to the young boy who is clinging onto me for dear life.

After his tears stop, I call in a nurse who checks up on him. She doesn't say anything but just nods then leaves. As I stand at the end of his bed watching him intensely, I can see Greg's eyes drooping, begging for sleep.

"I think you should get some sleep…" I suggest.

He stubbornly shakes his head. "No, I don't want. Not yet."

But he looks exhausted. "Greg, go to sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."

He nods in agreement and tries to settle into the uncomfortable, hospital bed. I give him a small, sad smile and turn my head to look out the window at the nighttime sky.

"Rodrick?" I hear a weak voice from behind. I turn my head to look a Greg sleepily looking back at me.

"Yes?"

"Can you…ya know…" he stops mid-sentence.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask.

"Can you lay down next to me like you used to when we were younger?"

I smile at the memory of Greg coming into my room when it used to be upstairs after having a bad nightmare. I would have him lie next to me as I would comfort him. This soon stopped after I entered middle school and wanted nothing to do with him.

"Of course I can." He scoots over to one end of the bed so that it is big enough for me to lie next to him. I carefully lie down and smile at him. He smiles back, weaker. He snuggles up against me and I let me arms fall around his thin body.

"Thanks," he whispers, his eyes closing. His breathing soon becomes deeper and his body relaxes.

"Anytime," I breath, kissing his forehead, holding him as close to me as possible.

I swear my hear grew three times in size today.

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who answered my question from the last chapter! Award time! Potatoe Cake gets the <span>Under My Skin <span>Award because I had a friend who used to do the same thing so I feel you pain. A reviewer who goes by the name of m gets the Hopefully A Happy Ending Award because they are pretty hopeful that this story may end up happily (can't tell you if it will or won't. Maybe I'll do a poll an you guys can decide!). Pippin didn't really answer the question but I just want to say that getting yelled at really can ruin your day. Lola Ride gets the Please Update Soon Or I Will Find You Award because I am pretty sure she used all 10,000 charecters to tell me to update. Thanks for the encouragement! Aubz63 gets the Random Award because bet friends can be very random. Mine is.

This Chapter's Questions: What is one thing you did when you were younger that you would never in a million years do now?

My Answer: I used to walk out of my room and lie in front of my parents door way. They used to have to step around me to get out in the early morning hours. Hehe.


	4. Haunted Memories

Hello everyone! I have finally come around to update. I had this done last night but I was really tired so you get it this morning. I also wanted to thank all of you for all of the reviews. It means a lot to me. I hope your summer is going well! Please check my profile page for the schedual on when I update my stories from now on.

I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my BFF who loves Diary of A Wimpy Kid as much as I do!

Also, please check out the communitny I just created just for anyone who wants to submit pieces on Greg and Rodrick. I really want to read any that are submitted!

Disclaimer: I do not own _DOAWK, Monster's Inc., or Barbie. _Well I do own a few Barbie dolls but that is besides the point.

* * *

><p>I woke with a shiver. Not sure why but as I look down at Greg, I now understand. His face twists in pain and a slight whimper escapes his lips.<p>

"Shhhh…" I calm him, trying to pull his as close as possible. He soon relaxes and falls back into a deep but painful sleep.

I take a glance out the window to see the sun just beginning to rise. Another day left wondering. I didn't like it.

I force myself off the bed and up into standing; time to start my day.

Like yesterday, Greg slept, only till noon today. He didn't talk much, just gave a small smile and let the doctor look over him.

"I think you're going to be fine." Dr. Torian says with a reassuring smile. "Can I speak with you for a moment, Rodrick?" He gestures to the hallway.

"Yeah, sure." I give Greg a quick smile and follow Dr. Torian out the door. I close it behind me. "What up?"

"Remember how I told you how we don't want his arm infected?" I nod. "Can't say for sure, but I think it could be."

"How?"

"Not sure but I am scheduling him for an appointment tomorrow. It may be nothing at all so don't worry about it." He reaches out and lightly touches my shoulder then leaves.

I stand there in the hallway, trying to think. I feel so numb and lifeless that I can't move my own feet.

I can soon hear a familiar voice up ahead.

"Rodrick?" It's that tubby kid.

"Hey, Rowley," I mumble. I turn my head to see Tubby with a red-beat face. He looks as though he has been crying for some time now.

"Is he in there?" He asks, obviously referring to Greg.

"Yeah, I am sure he will be very happy to see you."

He gives me a smile and walks in. I look down the hallway to see my Gramma with Manny in her arms walking towards me.

"You brought him here?" I wonder.

"I thought Greg could use the hope." She says with a small smile. I peer into the room and I can tell that she knew well.

"Check out the awesome, new remote control airplane my dad got for me." Rowley holds out a toy plane that was made for kids half their age out. He seems pretty proud of it too.

"Neat," Greg looks bored but at least the smile on his face is reassuring.

"You want to fly it?" Rowley pulls out the controller and tries to give it to Greg.

"I don't know if that is really allowed here…" I can see that he wants too but something won't let him.

"Come on, just around the room." Rowley begs.

"Okay, why not." Greg grabs the controller while Rowley puts the airplane on the floor. With a flick of a switch, it is soon zipping around the room. Greg isn't too bad of a pilot until he accidentally flies it into the wall. The boys burst out into laughter as if it is the funniest thing they have ever seen though I think it is just because they don't want to face the truth that Greg almost died.

"Why don't you take a break?" Gramma pulls me out of my thoughts.

"No, I have to stay here with Greg an…" I fumble with words.

"I'll watch the boys. You should take a walk." She suggests. She can see that I am ready to protest and stops me before I do. "Come back in an hour. I'll take Rowley and you home like you promised yesterday, okay?"

"Sure; but if anything happens, find me, please." I beg.

"I am doubtful that will happen but deal."

"Thanks." I walk down the hallway but I am close enough to hear Manny scream "Bubby!" as he enters the room. I smile as I picture him running in and trying (and succeeding) climbing up onto the bed. I smile a real smile for the first time today.

I don't know how long I walk for but I should have expected that I would hear that voice again.

"Rodrick!" A voice yells from behind. I turn around to see Julie running towards me with her sister, Molly, trying to catch her. As soon as Julie reaches me, she is already talking a mile per minute.

"Hey, Rodrick, I had an amazing time at the sleepover with my friend Casey's. We played dolls and ate pop corn and watched _Monster's Inc._ a..."

"Hold on, hold on," I cut her off. "One thing at a time now; just take a deep breath then speak." Julie stops talking and pauses before she calms herself down.

"Hi, Molly; how are you this fine evening?" I ask.

"Not that great. I have to go and work so I was hoping you could watch Julie for a while. My Aunt doesn't get off for another hour so if you could hang with her till then I would grateful."

"Please Rodrick? I'll let you play with my dolls." Julie bribes.

"I would love to." I give Molly a smile as Julie jumps up and down with glee. Molly quickly thanks me and runs off to do some work. Julie takes my large hand in her small one and drags me down the hallway the family area in the hospital. The room is cozy with three, large couches surrounding a T.V. A toy box is tucked off in the corner for the kids with a few uncomfortable chairs with some small tables are scattered around the room.

With no other person around, Julie pulls me to the toy box and quickly gets to work pulling out her dolls from her garage sale bought backpack.

"Who do you want to be?" She asks after she lines them all up. Now if anyone would have asked me to do this a week ago, I probably would have turned them down flat. But at this moment, I realized that something had changed about me and not to sound like a wimp or anything but I kinda liked it.

"How about her?" I suggest, grabbing the one with the long, blonde hair and pink dress.

"Her name is Sammy and she is a dancer." She explains. She picks up the brown short-haired one with a green outfit. "This is Caylee and she is a lawyer."

"Okay, I'll start. 'Hi, Sammy. How are you today?'" I smile as Julie mimics a high pitched voice.

"'Well, Caylee, I'm not so great.'" I allowed my voice to become high and squeaky which makes Julie giggle.

"'Why is that?'"

"'Because I messed up on my dance routine.'"

For the next hour, I find myself enjoying every moment of it. I'll even admit to liking playing with dolls.

"Well, look what we have here?" A women voice asks. "Julie has sucked another person into loving her?" I push myself up from the ground to see a tired woman with dark hair smiling down upon Julie.

"Hi, I'm Rodrick. I was watching Julie while Molly is working." I hold out my hand is hopes she will take it.

Thankfully she does. "I'm her aunt Rita. She was talking about you yesterday and I was hoping I would have the chance to meet you." She releases my hand. There is something about her voice. How she talks in a manner that makes me feel like I have known her for years.

"Well, if you ever need someone to watch her, here I am." I offer.

"Thank you. But I feel as though I should offer you something for watching her and your situation." She has the same sincerity in her eyes as Julie and Molly do.

"No, please don't. Julie is making this Hell a lot more bearable for me." I look down at the little girl who keeps playing with her dolls like nothing else in the world matters.

"Well she is a ray of sunshine to many people. But I think it is time for her to go home. Someone has school tomorrow." She teases Julie lightly.

"Awwwww… Come on. Just a few more minutes, please?" She bats her green eyes in hopes of a few more minutes of freedom.

"I'm sorry not today. You are here tomorrow though so you'll see Rodrick again."

"I'll help you clean up." I lower myself to my knees and help her place every doll carefully back into the pink backpack.

"Thanks, Rodrick." Julie throws her arms around my neck and holds me tight. After coming out of shock, I let my lanky arms form a circle around her body. She is surprisingly thin.

"You're welcome." We separate and Julie walks off with her aunt, waving back at me.

I walk quickly back to Greg's room to see he has greatly improved in mood. I prepare myself to leave with Gramma as I had promised yesterday.

I squat down a bit next to Greg's bed. "I'll be back tomorrow, buddy." I say gripping Greg's good hand. He is reluctant to let go.

"Please, don't leave." His voice is just a whisper but somehow it reaches my heart and manages to break it.

"I'll be here first thing in the morning." I promise.

"Please, not tonight." He begs. Tears begin to silently flow down his face. I reach out and swipe away one. I give his hand a squeeze. I look up to Gramma.

"I'll go home in the morning and wash up. I can't leave him tonight."

She reluctantly agrees and leaves with Manny and Tubby. A nurse comes in and gives Greg medicine which makes him drowsy. I can see his eyelids drooping so I turn of the lights and lay next to him.

"Gregory Heffley, I don't what you have done to me, but suddenly I am soft." I say as I wrap my arms around his weakened form. Even though the room is dark I can make the outline of a smile on his face. "Greg, I know we have had our differences in the past but I think it is time we move on. After all, we are brothers." I give him a smile.

"Yeah, let's move on." He says still with a whisper for a voice.

"You know if you think about it, we don't have anyone else left from our little area of the family. Just Manny but what does he know. We have always been brothers so I don't know what…" I look down at Greg to see he has fallen asleep. "drew us apart." I finish my sentence.

I take my hand and smooth back the three hairs that always seem out of place on his head but of course, they stick back up. I smirk a bit. I lay there, continuing to rub his head, waiting for fatigue to come. "Mom…Dad…" He mumbles grabbing the front of my shirt and holding it as if it is his last lifeline. He's having another nightmare.

"Shhhh…" I calm him by gently rubbing his back. "I'm here…I've got you…" He settles down a few moments later. His hands release their grip on my dirty shirt. I really need a shower.

I start to rub his head again. It brings back memories of past night time experiences.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rodrick," somebody shakes my shoulder. "Are you awake?"<em>

_I turn over to see my 5 year old brother, Greg._

"_What's the matter?" I ask, pushing myself up into a sitting position._

"_I had a bad dream." He states._

"_Come on." I say pulling back the covers. Greg smiles and hops up onto the bed._

_I tuck the blankets around his smaller body and let him snuggle up to me. I put my arms around him in hopes of making him feel better._

"_Thanks, Rodrick." He mumbles, already half asleep._

"_Anything for you."_

* * *

><p>Tears fall from the memory. What had happened to us? I know I have been forgiven but I can't shake the thought that I had forgotten what it means to be a brother; to Greg and Manny. I wipe away the tears and I can feel the sleep start to settle in for myself. I press my lips to Greg's forehead carefully leaving a brotherly mark behind.<p>

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this chapter!<p>

Okay, I know you probably think my awards are lame but I like doing this. SO here are the awards for the last chapter: PotatoCake is awarded the **Joe Dirt Award**. nightdancer342 gets the **Pyhsic Powers Award**. Lola Ride gets the **That's What I Totally Did Award** (and still do now because my sis can be kinda clingy). yjudcuyvhjfky gets the **Love Bug Award**. XxstevexX gets the** Too Old Award**. aubz63 recieves the **Friendship Award**. SasuTenLuvr is being handed the **Eyebrow Award**. someone gets the **Loud and Proud Award**. E-Clementine gets the **Relateable to the Story Award**.

And a** little late** of an award gose to hlyyy.

So this Chapters Question is... Have you ever regretted doing something? If yes, what was it?

My Answer: When I was in 6th grade, I created a lot of drama for myself. I had 6 friends back then. I only talk to one now because I renewed my friendship with her. So the moral of my story is, don't create drama for yourself.

Please leave your answers in the reviews. I can't wait to hear from you guys!


	5. Cold Pain

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I am finally back to update after a nice break. I hope everyone is enjoying the last few days of their summer. I am going back to school in a week so I won't be able to update till probably October. I know that is a long time but I don't write chapters in advance. I just write as I go. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter and leave reviews. They mean the world to me even if you just answer the question!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the DOAWK series. If I did, I would make more brotherly moments.**

* * *

><p>I woke up in the same position as yesterday; lying next to Greg. I push myself up carefully so I don't wake him.<p>

I walk over to the window to see nothing but white. The entire world seems to be covered in snow and it is still coming down hard. Suddenly, my phone starts to vibrate. The screen says that it's Gramma. I walk into the hallway and take the call.

"Hello," I answer.

"Hi, Rodrick," Gramma voice replies. "I'm afraid I won't be able to make it to the hospital this morning. They are discouraging any travel so I won't be able to get there until tonight."

"Oh," I mutter. Not really caring. "That's okay."

"Anyway, I thought you would like to know about the funeral." I stopped breathing. I didn't want to hear about it.

"Why don't you tell me later?" I suggest, peering back into Greg's room to see him stirring.

"Rodrick, I would rather discuss this now…"

"Greg's waking up; I guess I better go…" I quickly close the phone, heart beating furiously. I didn't want to think right now.

I walk back into Greg's room. His eyes open just a crack to see me.

"Hey," he mutters.

"Hey," I give him a smile. "I was just talking to Gramma. She won't be here until later because there is a ban on all travel."

"Ban on travel? Why?" He pushes himself up, wincing slightly.

"Killer snowstorm." I point to the window.

"I wish I could play in it." He smiles. "Did you know Rowley and I tried to build the biggest snowman once? We tore up the front lawn trying to accomplish it."

"That would explain the front yard." I smile recalling the missing patches of grass that had shown up last spring. "I'm sorry you can't."

"It's okay. It's just snow. It melts then comes back. No prob." He pushes it off like nothing.

"I know." Was all I could come up with so I placed my hand on his leg, hoping it would comfort him where my words couldn't.

A knock interrupts the silence that took over the room. I turn to see a nurse standing in the doorway.

"Hi," She greets us. "I am here to take Greg to his appointment with Dr. Torian."

"I thought he wouldn't be here with the travel ban." I admit.

"He worked overnight and is giving a hand until more doctors come in. He had a spare moment and didn't want to delay Greg's appointment for too long."

"Am I allowed to come?" I ask.

"Yeah, I guess you can." The nurse replies, unhooking Greg from some of the machines. She walks out of the room for moment and pulls in a wheel chair.

"Rodrick," Greg speaks up. "Do you mind if I go on my own? I just need to try something on my own."

"Yeah, sure; whatever you want." I give him a look of reassurance.

The nurse helps Greg to his feet and into the wheel chair. He looks so weak; not wimpy just sick. I don't think it was from the accident.

"Good luck." I smile. He returns it and the nurse takes him away.

With nothing better to do, I start to walk around to hospital. Just like yesterday, I don't have to walk far before I am met with the same familiar faces.

"Hey, Rodrick," Molly smiles from the desk with Julie coloring next to her.

"Rodrick!" Julie's face immediately brightens.

"I thought you guys would be in school." I smile, leaning on the counter in the little work area in the hallway.

"Nope!" Julie shakes her head. "Snow day."

"What about the travel ban?"

"We live in the apartments right down the block so it's a quick walk. Aunt Rita works night shifts so I brought Julie here. They can always use an extra hand around here."

"Cool," I smile. Molly opens her mouth even though I already know what she is going to ask. "And yes, I'll give you a hand and take Julie."

"You are a lifesaver, Rodrick." She gives me a sigh of relief. Julie takes my hand and we retrace the steps of yesterday to the family room.

"So are we going to play Barbie's again?" I ask, once we have reached the family room.

"Nah, I thought we could color!" Julie smiles so bright I think I am becoming blind.

"You're the boss." I pull back a chair for her at a table. She immediately hops up and begins pulling out her crayons and books. As soon as I pull out the chair across from her, a crayon is placed into my hands.

"You can color this page while I color this one." She points to the page, making her point. I look down at the page she has assigned me; of course I get the unicorn.

"So tell me about school?" I ask, picking up the pink crayon.

"Well, its okay, I guess." She says somberly.

"Only okay? I thought you would be having the time of your life?" I look up to see Julie's face looking down at the book. Her face seems blank.

"Well, I like the learning stuff."

"And what sort of stuff do you learn?" I ask hoping to make her focus on something else.

"Well we learn math but that is boring. I like the reading."

"Oh, what do you like reading?" Clearly her mood was getting better.

"Well, we can read these easy chapter books but they are baby books. I like when we go to the school library 'cause then I get to read the older kid books. My favorite is the _American Girl _books. They are way better than the ones my teacher keeps in the class room."

I smile as she rambles on.

"Hello," a woman holding a plate smiles at us. I can tell she is a nurse by her scrubs.

"Hi!" Julie smiles.

"Hey," I acknowledge her.

"I thought you two could use a little sunshine on this rather bleak day." She holds out the plate to us cookies evident.

"Thanks!" Julie smiles immediately taking one and biting into it.

"Thank you," I take one myself and the nurse walks away. I bite into it; peanut butter cookie. Not my favorite but it was really good for what it's worth.

I look up to Julie and drop the cookie. She is struggling to get air into herself.

"Julie?" My voice sounds panicked. I pick through my mind trying to think what would cause this. Obviously it was an allergic reaction to what…? The peanut butter cookie! I suddenly remember a boy at my school having the same thing happen to him during lunch.

I quickly (but gently) grab Julie in my arms and race down the hall. I run up to one of the nurses who is standing at the desk in the hall.

"Please, you've gotta help her." I beg, my eyes never leaving the girl in my arms. Her lips are turning blue and her breathing is becoming worse.

"Oh my! What happened?" She motions for others.

"She ate a cookie… it was peanut butter…and I didn't know she was allergic…I am just a friend watching her…" I ramble on, taking a hold on Julie's hand. I give it a slight squeeze and it is returned to me.

"We got to get her…" I can't hear what she is saying. A doctor comes over to me and takes Julie out of my arms. I don't even try to protest because I know if I do she might die. I watch as the other nurse put her on a gurney and whisk her down the hall and into a room. I want to fallow but soon Molly's voice echoes to my ears.

"Rodrick, what happened?" She asks, frantically breaking me out of my trance. "A nurse ran down and told me Julie was in some trouble and…"

"Is she allergic to peanuts?" I interrupt.

"Yeah, pretty severely," She says. Suddenly puts the pieces together. "Where is she?" She asks spitting the words at me.

"They took her into there," I point to the room where she had been pulled. Molly takes fast steps.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I yell down the hall.

"No." Molly hisses, looking back at me with eyes like snakes. "I think you may have done enough for today."

"How was I supposed to know she was allergic to peanuts?" I try and defend myself.

"You should have been more careful! You could have asked or something...I don't know."

"Why are you so upset at me over something I can't control?"

"Because she is the one thing I have left!" She finally admits. She closes the space between us. "And I thought you would be more understanding with your brother." She gives me a little shove back and quickly walks away; leaving me with more pain I think I have ever had.

* * *

><p>Once again, here I am to give out my very lame awards. Thanks to all who answer the questions. I love hearing your answers.<p>

Awards: The first award goes to aubz63 who gets the I May Need the Therapy Award. PotatoCake gets the Ouch! Award. nightdancer342 receives the Kitty Kat Award. Lola Ride gets the Sis4evr Award. luvver is being handed the Webby Award. And last but not least, 3DG GREEN DAY gets the That's What I Did Award 'cause I did that too.

Chapter Question: Well, I am sick and tired of my questions being like my story; depressing. So, I thought I would ask a happier one. Tell me about your happiest memory or your best day. I want to hear as many stories as I can! My favorites will be posted at the end of the chapter and on my website (that is non-existent at the moment and should be up soon! Keep check back here so you can visit it.).

My Answer: My happiest memory is a Christmas one. When I was younger, I went to a Christmas Party on Christmas day at my dad's friend's house. He wasn't my uncle but I called him Uncle Bubbles. Every year when we went there, he would let me sit behind the counter and be his honorary bartender for the night. I would sit back there and draw pictures that mostly look like scribbles and I gave them to him. I went to his house recently to see that he had kept all of them. So that is my happiest memory.


	6. Feeling Numb

Hello everyone! I am so sorry for not updating in forever! I was suppose to post this about a month ago you know if you read my profile updates. But my computer decided to have a fit and delete it right after I finishes it. So you get a much shoter version then I origanally intended. Please keep checking back to my profile for updates on my stories or check out my website by clicking the homepage button on my profile! It's really cool and I will be posting a lot of extra info on there soon! It's been a slow start getting it going but it's getting there!

I really hope you all like this next chapter! And scroll down to the bottom to see who won my favorite memory contest!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Diary of A Wimpy Kid series. **

* * *

><p>I begin to wander the halls of the hospital aimlessly. My feet seem to have a mind of their own as they carry me back to Greg's still empty room. I take a sit in a chair close to the window, just to stare at the blank, white world. No cars seem to fly down the street, no people walk past shops and buildings. For once the world was quiet and peaceful. I absolutely hated it. The one moment when I needed anything to distract me, everything just seemed to stand still.<p>

"Rodrick?" A voice calls from the doorway. It's Dr. Torian.

"Yeah," My eyes drifting to the door.

"I need to speak with you," He seems upset. I have a feeling this news is just going to not be good.

"Where's my brother?" I ask.

"He's being wheeled down here. Do you mind if we take a walk?" He gestures to the door.

"Sure." I stand and follow him out into the hallway.

"I'm afraid I have some good **and **bad news." He begins the conversation as we walk the corridor. "The good news is his arm is not infected." I breath for what seems like for the first time today. "The bad news, well… there is no easy way to put this… Greg has cancer."

"What?" I look into his eyes in chance that maybe he was trying to play some sick joke on me. He stares back at me, serious.

"He has bone-cancer. It's rare but it happens in children sometimes. It's not as serious as you think. Many people who have had it are cured or live normal lives with regular treatment."

I feel like my legs cannot hold me any longer. I feel for a wall behind me and slowly let myself fall against it and down to the floor. Tears fall. How many times have cried in the few days? This had to be time 10 by now.

Dr. Torian sits next to me and places my hand on my shoulder. He doesn't speak but just lets me cry. I can't lose Greg, just can't.

'_Please,' _I think. _'Let me have his cancer. Let me be the one in pain. The one who has to go through all this. What has he done that is so bad that he is punished this way? Greg couldn't hurt a fly and I'm not just saying that because he is a wimp because he has been fighting. He has made it this far, let me take the rest._

"We need to discuss treatment options," Dr. Torian says pulling me out of my thoughts.

"My grandmother can handle that. She's taking care of us now, I guess." I mumble.

"Would you like me to tell him or would you like to?" He offers. I just hold my hand up and shake my head.

"He's my brother and my responsibility." The phrase _my best friend_ I left unspoken but I could tell Dr. Torian understood.

"Got it. Let me know if you have any questions. I'll give your grandmother all of the information just so you know."

I stand up and begin walking to my brother's room and tell him the news.

"Rodrick," Dr. Torian called from down the hall. I stop and turn around. "It's not as servere as you think. It's almost a _good_ thing he's here or might have died from it before we even found it. We can treat it with Chemo until it is small enough to remove with surgery."

"Thanks, Doc. Really, I mean it." I continue down to Greg's to find the sound of sobs escaping the room. I quickly enter to see my brother in tears and a stone faced nurse checking on him.

"What happened?" I sit down on the edge of Greg's bed and look down at him.

"The… nurse… is lying," he speaks in between sobs.

"What?" I ask with confusion.

"He doesn't believe he has cancer." The nurse speaks with no hint of remorse in her voice.

"Why in the world did you tell him?" My voice is harsh.

"He had the right to know." She looks at me with eyes of Medusa. I wanted to punch her.

"I was going to tell him. Now get out of here." I spit at her. She leaves, grumbling under her breath. What was her problem?

"It's true?" Greg asks like a child. He seems scared and worried. I take him into my arms.

"Yeah, buddy, I'm afraid it is…" I feel my own tears falling as I pull Greg into me even more. He sobs into my, what now has to be way past filthy shirt. "I wish it was different. God, I wish it could be different. I would do anything for you not to have to go through this. But Greg?" I pull back and lift his chin so he can look me in the eyes.

"Yeah?" His voice is shaky.

"I'm going to be by your side for the entire thing, understand? You are NOT going to be alone not while I'm still here." He nods to my promise and leans back into me.

"Thanks," He mumbles into me. I respond by kissing the top of his head.

We sit there like that for a while, even after Greg stops crying. It feels nice to feel like brothers again even though I wouldn't admit it to anyone.

"I wish I had a camera," a voice from behind states. I turn around to see it is Gramma.

"I see that they lifted the travel ban." I smile still holding Greg.

"Yes, and now it's time for you to get clean. You ready?" I look down at Greg. He seems shocked and scared. I shake my head.

"I can't leave him right now."

"You've been saying that for the past few days, Rodrick. I think Greg will be okay on his own."

"No, you don't understand, I need to be here…"

"I could watch him for you," I turn to see Molly standing behind Gramma. "I mean it's the least I could do for you watching Julie for me." Her eyes are red from crying and she looks stressed.

"How's Julie?" I wonder, completely ignoring what she had just said.

"She's fine. They just wanna watch her for another hour to make sure she's fine." She seems distant.

"I'm sorry," Gramma interrupts. "But I don't believe we have met. I'm Gramma, Rodrick's grandmother." She holds out her hand to which Molly takes.

"I'm Molly, Rodrick's friend." She smiles.

"So could you watch him for me?" I ask, still with a death grip on my brother.

"I'd be more than happy to," She smiles once again.

"Is that alright with you?" I look down at my damaged brother who nods reluctantly. "I'll be back tonight, I promise." I squeeze his upper arm in reassurance and release him. "Thanks, Molly." I smile and leave with Gramma.

"What was that all about back there about not being able to leave Greg?" She asks as we walk out the front doors.

"I'll tell you in the car." I say as I take in my first breath of non-hospital air in the past few days.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! And a big thanks to Shadowstar556, SelSel3, nightdancer342, PotatoCake, and Luckychic18. I loved reading all of your memories! But only one can win!<p>

The winner is... PotatoCake! I loved your story! Here's the orignal so everyone can read it!

My happiest memory i can remember off the top of my head would be when i went to the mall with my friend. we yelled "OMG IM FALLING" while going down the escolator. I stood infront of the mall train pretending that i was about to get run over when it was coming our way hahaha :) best part of that day would have to of been dancing and singing Waka Waka by shakira with the shop owner at glitter...the rest of that day consist of hugging manniquins and lots of other randomness :)

Here's this chapter's question...

We've all been through some really tough times. Who is the one person who helped you through your dark times? Leave a review telling me about the person and how they helped you. My favorite will be reconized at the end of the next chapter. The contest closes when the next chapter has been posted.

My Answer: I have 3 very good guy friends who have helped me out a lot in the past few months. I've been dealing with some things I have pushed off for years and I can't thank them enough sometimes.

I can't wait to hear your stories! Thanks again for reading and make sure to check out my website!


	7. Runaway

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry for not updating in a while. A lot has been going on but I promise to be updating more often! Please enjoy the latest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the DOAWK series. **

* * *

><p>Standing on the porch, I realize just how cold it is. The snow has left a white wonderland behind. I shiver a bit. Behind the door laid everything; Manny's toys, Mom's scrapbooks, Dad's home videos, Greg's diaries; everything. I don't want to go in. I'd rather freeze out here. Or even better yet, get away from here. Like run away and never come back.<p>

I quickly open the door and run to the basement not pausing at all to take in anything. Once safely in my room, I grab my duffle bag and begin to pack. I need to get out of here.

"I can't do this. I can't be the one who is going to look out for everyone else." I say out loud. No one was around to hear me. "I just need to get out of here." I shove more clothes and other misc. items in the bag. Then it hits me. My van is at the hospital. I can't get out of here.

I pick up the book on my nightstand and throw it against the wall. In rage, I let a few more things become air bourn before collapsing onto the floor and lean against my bed sobbing.

Over the past few days, tears have only appeared silently. Now I'm pretty sure the neighbors can hear my sobs as I shake uncontrollably. I think about my parents and how I never said good bye or how much I loved them because underneath my insults and angst I was still there son. I think about Manny and Gramma. She would make sure he goes down the right path. She would give him all the things he wanted and the love he needed.

Mostly I think about Greg and how I was so terrible to him. How I would be the biggest bully to him and only cared when all of this happened. He was my little brother. Wasn't I supposed to protect him? Great job I have done, huh? Here we are with him in the hospital and me a total emotional wreck. We needed each other now. I can't leave him.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and suddenly notice something under my bed. I grab what I realize is a frame and look at the photo inside. I see the five of us sitting around the Christmas tree. Greg, Manny, and me sit on the couch with mom and dad standing behind us. For once we don't look like we are ready to kill each other. Mom had threatened to take away my keys and Greg's video games if we hadn't smiled pretty for the camera. I smile now looking at the photo.

I had found it on my bed and easily dropped it on the ground, damaging one of the clasps on the back. Now the cardboard was falling out. I undid the other clasps and paused at the recognizable neat hand writing.

_Dear Rodrick,_

_No matter how much you think you don't need your family, you do. We will always be there for you through thick and thin._

_We love you __so__ much._

_Love,_

_Mom_

The tears come once again but this time I can smile.

After a few moments, I unpack the bag and pick up the objects thrown in rage. I shower and change my clothes. I feel a lot better.

I still ignored my surroundings as I run up stairs to Greg's room. I grab his diary and our old GameBoys mom had gotten us seven years ago. Maybe it could substitute for his counsel.

I walk back to the front door to see Gramma sitting in the car outside. I wonder how she is doing after I told her about Greg.

"Hey," I say as I open the car door.

"Did you get everything you needed?" Gramma asks her face red from tears.

"Yeah," I nod looking at Greg's things and the picture frame with Mom's message of love. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. It's you I am worried about." She looks at me in all seriousness.

"I had a little break down in the house but I'm feeling a whole lot better." I look out the window at my house. "Gramma, I'm worried. What if Greg doesn't make it?" I admit my fears to her.

"I think we are all worried about that but we just have to take it one day at a time. The best thing we can do is be there for him. We have to make sure he knows he is loved. And now that he finally has the one thing he has needed all of these years, I think he'll make it." Gramma reassures me.

"What has he needed?" I ask looking back at her.

"You. Your father was a great man. He did everything he could for you guys. But in all honesty, he had no clue how to raise you. He'd run off every time things didn't go the way expected. I've always been afraid that it would rub off on you. I'm not asking you to take charge and be an adult. Your brother needs someone to be there for him. I know you can. Will you?"

"Yeah," I say grabbing her into a hug. "I can. Thank you so much for everything. I love you so much."

"I love you too. I am so proud of you." She releases me and we begin the drive to the hospital.

"I know you don't really want to talk about it but about the funeral…" She begins. I grimace. "You and Greg don't have to go. It's tomorrow."

"I'll talk to Greg," I say as we pull into the hospital parking lot. "I'll go if he does."

"Sounds fair," She says parking the car.

"Cool," I say. As soon as the car stops, I hop out and race back to my lifeline.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**I loved hearing your stories! Thanks to Uqluiorra12345, PotatoCake, and xxPadfootMoonyAndProngsxx for answering my question at the end of the last chapter.**

**This chapter's questions isn't related to the chapter but I want to hear your favorite summer story! I can't wait to hear your answers! **


	8. Too Many Apologies

A wonderful reviewer by the name of AlliannaIsawesom asked if this chapter could be posted on her birthday. The answer, yes! Hope you had a great birthday!

And to all of you out there who care to read these, I just celebrated my 2 year anniversary on fanfiction yesterday so it's a pretty big week! I hope everyone is having a great summer! Please enjoy the chapter!

And big thanks to my special friends duckvader23 and CapitalC12! You two have been such a great help and wonderful friends. Without you two, I probably would have forgotten this story. This chapter is for the both of you! Thanks for everything! :')

*******This chapter takes place the next day from the last chapter!*******

**I do not own the DOAWK series. **

* * *

><p>"I can't do this," Greg admits.<p>

"Why, what's wrong?" I look over at him. I just helped him into the wheel chair so we could go to the funeral. We had even dressed nicely. Greg had seemed to like the feeling of clean clothes instead of the hospital gown he had been in for the last few days.

"I just can't. Please, don't make me go," Greg begins to sob.

"Oh, Greg, please don't cry." I fall to my knees beside him and hold his arm. "We don't have to go. We can stay here. It'll be alright. Shhh… don't cry." I rub his back soothingly. "Let me just call Gramma and tell her." He nods and I leave the room to make the call.

After a few rings, Gramma picks up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Gramma, it's Rodrick," I respond.

"I'm outside the hospital waiting for you two. What's the matter?" She accuses.

"Um, Greg doesn't wanna go. He's bawling his eyes out right now saying he can't." I admit. I run my hands through my hair awaiting her response.

"Are you sure _you_ can't come?" She sounds annoyed.

"I don't want to leave him. That isn't going to help him get better at all." I can hear Gramma sigh on the other side.

"Alright, I'll let everyone know that Greg wasn't feeling good so you stayed with him. Tell Greg I love him."

"I will," I say with a smile she can't see.

"I love you, Rodrick," I have a feeling she's smiling though.

"I love you too." I close the phone and return to Greg.

"So what do you want to do?" Greg's tears have stopped. "I can beat you again in that racing game or we could go for a walk. Well I'll do all the walking since you aren't allowed to yet…"

"I guess we could go for a walk…" He looks down at the ground. I can tell that something is up.

"What's the matter?" I lower myself to my knees again in front of him.

"Nothing…" He mumbles.

"Greg, I know something is wrong. Don't hide it from me." I order. It sounds a little harsh.

"I just… You don't have to be here with me all the time. You should go out and hang with your friends or practice with the band. Just don't let all of this," he gestures around the room. "Hold you back."

"Am I getting on your nerves?" His head shakes a bit. "Then why don't you want me here?"

"I just don't want to be a problem. I know you are getting annoyed. You want everything to go back to normal with me bugging you and us fighting and…" Greg begins to sob again.

"Shhh…" I pull him into my arms. "Greg you have no idea how much I wish Mom and Dad were here. And us not fighting, well it's not a bad thing. I like this. Mom would be squealing with joy seeing how we are now. I love you more than you'll ever know but," I pull back and place both of my hands on either side of his face so he has no choice but to look at me. "Don't ever think you are a problem. And if you ever think that again, I will smack you upside the head, okay?"

Greg nods with a smile and throws his arms around my neck. "Thank you." He whispers in my ear.

"Anytime." I hold him as close as possible to me.

"I love you too, Rodrick." He pulls back and I unfortunately have to release him.

"So you what you wanna do?" I ask again.

"I'm kinda tired. Do you think I can get back into bed?"

"Yeah, do you want to put on the pj's Gramma brought you?" I suggest.

"Defiantly," he says with a smile. Greg changes into more comfortable clothes while I go to the bathroom, do some, ummm... lets say... stuff and change into my famous jeans and black shirt.

"Better?" I ask once he is situated.

"Yeah," he smiles. "I think I'm going to sleep."

"Okay, I'm going to go take a walk. You'll be alright here?" He nods. I mess up his hair a bit and leave him to his rest.

As I approach the nurse's station I remember that it's Tuesday and she is at school.

"Excuse me," I speak to one of the nurses at the desk. "When will Molly be here?"

"She won't be here for a while. Why do you ask?" She gives me a suspicious look.

"She's a friend. I'll find her later." The nurse nods and I walk down the hall. The rooms are filled with so many different people. Some were old, others young. Some came to create a new life others gave their own. This place was such a confusing mixture of joy and pain. I didn't understand it.

"I wish I could be in the snow. It's super pretty!" A joyful voice stops me.

"Well it sure is a pain." A more bitter one response. I peak my head into the room the voices are coming from.

"Rodrick!" Julie yells as she sees me. The nurse is the same one from yesterday who had made Greg cry. I gave her a scowl. She rolls her eyes and leaves.

"Hey there kido," I smile sitting on the edge of her bed. "How are you feeling?" I grab her hand.

"Really good!" She smiles. "I felt fine yesterday but they made me stay 'cause they wanted to be sure I was better. Wow, you have really big hands!" She takes my one hand and holds it in the both of hers, examining it like it was some precious jewel. It makes me smile.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday. I should have been more careful. I didn't mean to make you all sick. I'm so sorry." I take my one hand and place it on her check. She smiles a sad smile. She is such a wonderful little girl.

"Rodrick?" She asks.

"Yeah?"

"Can you be my daddy?" She looks up at me with eyes full of innocence.

"Why would you ask such a thing?" Confusion runs through my mind.

"My real daddy wasn't nice. He left when I was young. Don't tell Molly but one time I heard her telling Aunt Rita about how Daddy used to hurt her." Fear fills her normally joyful eyes. "You could protect me from monsters. We could play dolls all the time. You would be the best daddy ever."

"Yeah, I'll be your dad." I take her into my arms and hold her tight.

"Hey you two!" Molly calls from behind. I release Julie and turn to see her standing with her aunt.

"Guess who gets to go home?" Aunt Rita smiles from the doorway.

"You got the night off?" The joy is back in her eyes.

"Yup! We are going to get you caught up on your homework than we can do whatever you want."

"Sweeeeet!" Julie jumps up and down in her bed.

"Come on, Rodrick," Molly motions out of the room. "Let's walk and talk. I've got some time before I have to start working."

"Alright," I turn back to Julie. "I'll see you later." I hold my hand out for a high-five to which she hits.

"Okie-dokie!" She waves as we walk out of the room.

"How are you doing? I was talking to Greg a bit yesterday while you were gone so I know all about everything." She looks up at me and I realize how short she is.

"I'm doing fine. Nothing your little sis isn't helping to cure." I give a little smirk.

"Yeah, she does that…" Molly giggles a bit.

"I thought you should know something," I say stopping at the end of a deserted hallway.

"What?" It's right there I notice how beautiful Molly is. Her soft blond/brown hair is curly today; her brown eyes that seem broken and pained; the beauty mark right above her lip. The few other girls I've dated in the past suddenly disappear as Molly is the only one I can see now.

"Rodrick?" Her melodic voice pulls me out of my trance.

"I… um… your sister, she asked me to be her father… and I said yes… I thought I should let ya know…" I feel so calm.

"She's always wondered about him." She shakes her head. "You'll be a better role model than that scum bag." But it is right here when I realize I am no better than that scum bag. I might freak out at her like I did yesterday. I could run away just like he did. I would be no better. She deserves the best.

"Rodrick, I'm really sorry about yesterday…" Molly repeats the words I had said to Julie only a few minutes earlier. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I mean I was wrapped up in the moment and I just freaked out. I didn't mean a word I said." She takes one of my hands in hers. "I didn't think. I'm sorry…"

"Molly, I'm not mad. I probably would have said the same things. This God forsaken place puts a lot of people under stress. I'm sorry for not being more careful…" I lean down so close to her face that I could almost kiss her if I wanted to. She stands on her tip-toes and closes the gap.

Ever heard of how when you kiss someone you hear fireworks or feel a spark? What about how everything around you suddenly doesn't matter? None of that was happening. Nothing was happening. Here in this hospital, scratch that, in this world, it was just me and her. I kinda liked that idea.

"No," I say pulling away from her. "No, no, no… you don't want me. This is too cliché."

"What do you mean?" She looks up at me in confusion. "You felt it too. You know you did. Rodrick, I'm young. I have no idea what I want in life. But right now, I want you." She looks at me in determination.

"But I'll be just like your father. I'll lose my temper; I'll run away from every problem. Please, you don't want me." She places her hands on either side of my face.

"Shh… calm down, Rodrick," She soothes me. "We'll worry about that when the time comes, okay? Please, I need this. I need you. I want one thing that is stable."

"But you don't know a thing about me. I mean what just happened here feels pointless not knowing a thing about you." I grab her hands and hold them in the both of mine.

"My answer: time. We've got a lot of time. Promise me you'll try."

"Cross my heart."

She kisses me again and the same feeling arises. She pulls out to breathe and give me a smile. "That's all I want." And with that we walk back to the real world hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the read! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! If you ever have any ideas for this story, PM me! I love talking to fellow authors and every idea helps. Thanks for all of the support you guys have given me!<p>

Thanks to everyone who answered last chapter's question! I don't have enough time to put all of your names here at the end but know I love hearing your answers. This question is what is a big milestone for you? My answer is being on this site for two years!


End file.
